


How Long it Takes

by elloquench



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Childhood Friends, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Unrequited Love, maybe a little?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elloquench/pseuds/elloquench
Summary: This is for out Secret Santa. I know it's super late but writer's block and life are horrible. I do hope you all had a great holiday!





	How Long it Takes

"Does rain ever get into Insomnia even with the wall up?"

You asked him this when you were barely anything in this new world. A cold gust, specs of dust on the wind, barely 10 years old seeking refuge inside the walled city miles and miles away from home. The cold northern air seeping into your skin but he keeps you close and he keeps you warm. In hindsight, maybe he needed the warmth too along with the support. "Maybe," he answers.

Pelna has always been by your side, like a brother, an extension of your soul, and much more than that. You figure that out soon enough. At 15, you understand the depth of the affection you have for the man, now training as a Glaive with the King's magic running through his veins. Since then, your feelings have not diminished, only grew. But for then it is a fact only you alone know.

 

"Will you be okay?"

He trained with his magic and weapons, wielding them with ease while you worked different odd jobs fit for a refugee. "Way better than endangering yourself out there," he'd always say. You'd call him insensitive if not for the warm smile he'd give you every time he's about to leave. You can't really tell whether it's a smile to say "I don't want to die out there," or one for, "I'll always come home." You would always squeeze his hands, much like how you did ever since his first mission outside and reassure him as if it's a hushed promise just between you two. "I'll be here," you'd whisper and he goes without looking back. And here you do stay in the bustling yet lonely city, praying to every god that he'd return home safely.

And he does. Time and time again he'll come back. Sometimes weeks, or months later, Pelna would be home bearing new injuries, fresh scars, with the same forlorn yet relieved smile painted on his lips. Gods, do you want to kiss him but you hold back and welcome him with the widest smile you can muster and a hug. That's been your routine when he comes home and every single time you can't help but cry in his arms. "I'm here," he'd always say, "I'm here now."

 

In one of his more dangerous missions, the king had brought home less Glaives than usual and an injured Libertus to boot. You pick him up drunk from an evening of celebrating with his comrades and you're greeted with a welcoming hug from Crowe.

"Alright champ, time to get you home," you try to muster.

Glaives all live in their headquarters for training but they're given a short leave every time after a mission to spend time with family. His only family is you, so even if it's less comfortable to live in your shabby apartment in the outskirts of insomnia, he always stays with you after every mission. It's what keeps a soldier sane, you suppose.

You walk to your apartment and set him down on the sofa. That's where he always slept when he's with you. He never complained about the uncomfortable cushions and you begin to wonder how bad it got outside the wall. You were to leave for your room when he grabs your arm.

"Don't go," he says, eyes glazed and half closed, alcoholic breath permeating the silent stale air of the room. "Don't go," he repeats. Even with the crushing emotion at risk to flow out of you at any given moment you respond to his request by curling up beside him on your couch. His breathing evens out after a few minutes and uncomfortable may it be given the space, you feel safe in his arms much like when you were children.

 

A few more minutes later you whisper, "Do you love me?"

Nothing.

Then a quiet snore.

Bad timing.  
Stupid. Stupid.  
Why even ask? Why rush?

You reckon that it's been years but you argue that you never know. You will never understand. At the end of the day, he will probably only ever see you as family so you guess it's better this way.

It's better this way.

 

But the gods may not have been too kind as that was the last peaceful day you have had until the Fall of Insomnia. You only know what the news gives you but it seems that as the King's power weakens, the more imminent the threat of the Empire is. Word spread about of his acceptance to a treaty and others spelled it as bad news.

A couple of days before the signing, Pelna has told you nothing else but that they were sending Crowe out of the city. And that you had to leave. There was fear in his eyes and you couldn't help but agree to his request.

You pack what was of your belongings and faced him on the door of your apartment, "Will you be safe?"

He hands you a folded piece of paper, "I'll try," and gives you that smile. You wish you could keep his smile with you. Who knows if it's the last time you'd meet?

 

On the piece of paper were directions on how to get out of Insomnia and who to contact once you reach Cleigne all through Leide and Duscae. Weeks passed and Insomnia has fallen. You have found home in Lestallum as Pelna instructed you to. From childhood until the last time you saw each other he still acted as your pillar.

You have found a part-time job in a restaurant that was owned by a retired Glaive. "Too much war out there," she would say and continue on serving customers. You can't help but wonder if he's safe, if he's alive, if he's--

Your phone rings. Or at least what of it functions. The thing is old enough to be sold in a museum as an ancient artifact.

"Hello?"

A familiar voice, "Outlook. Now."

Tears almost spring out of your eyes as you excused yourself from the owner to run where the voice on your phone had told you to.

You run and run through the crowds and the alleys of Lestallum until you get to the outlook. You were breathing hard, your heart nearly jumping out of your chest and you see him. Back facing you as he looks out into the valley and the gigantic shards of the meteor.

 

"Pelna," you say and he looks back with a relieved smile.

He stretches his arms to his sides, "You didn't get too lonely without me now, did you?"

You sprint closer and wrap your arms around him. He winces a little and you step back.

"The Empire wasn't easy to deal with," he says.

"I'm so glad you're safe. I'm so glad you're alive. The others?"

"I did say I'd try didn't I? And, well," he looks to his feet, "it's a long story."

You hug him once more albeit less bone-crushing, "You did your best and I love you."

He freezes up and you immediately let go trying to find an excuse. God damn 20 years and you just blurt it out.

He laughs and it felt as if you just got rejected, "Hey hey it's okay, I do too."

You look him straight in the eye, "You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

You squint your eyes half because of embarrassment and half because of intrigue, "Pelna Khara you do know what I mean, right?"

"I absolutely do."

"So you-- Do you love me?"

He pulls you back to him and squeezes your cheeks, "Yes. Now quit pouting or I'll kiss you."

 

Reuniting is some gift from the gods to you and may it seem like the worst is yet to come, you're glad that you will stay by each other's side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for out Secret Santa. I know it's super late but writer's block and life are horrible. I do hope you all had a great holiday!


End file.
